wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 7/13/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *General Manager Chris Jericho makes his way out to the ring* Segment 1: Chris Jericho: Welcome everyone to Mayhemmmmm. Tonight is a big night. We are getting closer and closer to the biggest event of the summer: Summer Showdown. Now: Mayhem has announced 2 matches for Showdown. Ryan Mcbride will have his match with Daniel Bryan, and Seth Rollins....will defend his World Championship against Kevin Owens. I would also like to announce that hear at Mayhem, we have OFFICIALLY signed 5 new superstars: The Miz, Patrick Clark Jr., Goldust, Zack Ryder, and Alberto Del Rio. They will make there debuts within the next few weeks. Also- *Seth Rollins makes his way to the ring* Seth Rollins: Shut up, Chris. Last week Kevin Owens got involved in my match with Sheamus and I do not take lightly to that. I am tired of that fat, untalented wanna be champion sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. I demand that the match at Summer Showdown DOES NOT happen and that I defend my championship against a more worthy competitor. CJ: Seth, stop. Do not come out here and tell me to shut up. You and I both know that i have had support in you ever since Mayhem debuted. I put my 100% effort into making you the top guy here, and now that you have to face Kevin Owens again you have been nothing but a crybaby. Now if it was so easy to face Kevin Owens the first time and beat him. Why can't you just do it again? SR: You know what, fine. I'll do it again. And i'll beat him again at Summer Showdown and prove to these people that there is a reason that this World Title is around my waist. CJ: Good, Seth. And in order to ensure that you are 100% ready for your match with Owens in a few weeks. I'm gonna put you in a match right now, you appear nice and ready. So you'll be facing the man who is a young star like yourself. A man who has earned the respect of the crowd. Has taken your bestfriend Kane to the limit. You'll be facing PJ Black...right now. Match 1: Seth Rollins vs PJ Black (Seth Rollins wins following a distraction from Kane, PJ Black was going for the 450 but Kane made his way out to the ring, as Black was dealing with Kane....Rollins came from behind and hit him with a turnbuckle powerbomb followed by a curbstomp. 16 minutes, back and forth match) *The camera goes to ringside* Corey Graves: Ladies and gentleman we are recieving word that Daniel Bryan will be in action tonight despite suffering an injury last week due to an altercation in the back. Also, The Miz makes his Mayhem debut as he will host an edition of Miz TV...with special guest, United States Champion...Sheamus. And that will be next. *The Miz is seen in the ring* Segment 2 The Miz: Mayhem has just gotten more hotter. Because, The Most Must-See Superstar in wrestling history is officially a Mayhem superstar. I am The Miz! Now tonight, this is MIZ TV. With my special guest.....please welcome him...United States Champion, Sheamus. *Sheamus makes his way out to the ring to a good pop* The Miz: Welcome Sheamus, now let's get straight to talking....your US title has been the discussion of many superstars in the back. Including both Dolph Ziggler, and the man you beat....Sami Zayn. Which one of these men will get that chance for your title. Sheamus: Well Miz, I respect both men. Sami Zayn and I had a match last pay per view at Big Bang and it was fun, Dolph Ziggler has also proved himself. Now it leads to who deserves it more- *Dolph Ziggler makes his way out* Dolph Ziggler: Woah, woah, i don't mean to play jerk here, But i heard my name. And Sheamus man, I respect the hell out of you. i love that championship you hold and I'd love to put on an awesome match with you at Summer Showdown man. *Sami Zayn makes his way out* Sami Zayn: Alright, alright I know...That i lost. To both of you. But it would be an honor to show you even more in another match Sheamus. We did it great once, and hell i bet we can do it again. *Chris Jericho appears on the titantron* Chris Jericho: Excuse me for one moment, Now earlier when i was in the ring i was going to announce the plans for US Championship at Summer Showdown. So, without further ado, at Summer Showdown, Sheamus you will be defending your US Championship against....Dolph Ziggler! And...Sami Zayn....AND A man who has been making his presence felt here on Mayhem the past couple weeks, Bo Dallas. In a fatal 4 way match at Summer Showdown. Now Sheamus, don't worry. You will have plenty of oppurtunites to get ready for the match, Tonight you'll be doing battle with Kane- the man who interfered in your main event last week. And Dolph, you'll be teaming up with Sami Zayn. To take on the Tag Champs, Rowan and Harper. Oh, and Miz. I didn't forget about you buddy. Tonight, you'll be taking on Bo Dallas. Now all of you get ready, because these matches start now. Match 2: Dolph Ziggler and Sami Zayn vs Luke Harper and Erick Rowan Non-Title (Ziggler and Zayn pick up the win Following a Zig-Zag from Ziggler onto Harper, Post Match Bo Dallas makes his way to the ring and attempts to take out both Zayn and ZIggler but The Miz runs out and demands there match gets started right now) Match 3: The Miz vs Bo Dallas (Bo Dallas picks up the victory by Pinfall after low-blowing The Miz while the ref was dealing with the turnbuckle, he then hit a Running Bo-Dog onto Miz and pinned him. 8 minutes) (Next we see Kevin Owens in the back, on his phone) Byron Saxton: Kevin, a quick word? KO: Sure. BS: Kevin, many Mayhem fans have noticed over the past couple weeks, you've shown some different colors. You've shown more overall respect. You've begun to have more fun in the ring. Any comments on this? KO: I know that I have done things in wrestling that I do regret, I've disrepsected people, i've done and said things that I shouldn't of. But one thing I know is that I love this. I love wrestling. I love kicking peoples ass. It's what I do. And i'm not, ever going to be the guy who is a "fan magnet" i'm going to do what I do. Like it or not, and moving on now to Seth Rollins. At big bang, he beat me, and he hasn't shut up about that since. So, on Mayhem next week. Him and I are going to make this official. When we have our contract signing for this match. I'm going to allow him to say whatever he pleases. And he'll be able to get a little taste of what's going to happen at Showdown. My plan is to become World Champion, and then i'll go from there. Thanks for chatting Byron. BS: Thank you Kevin. *Next we see a vignette air of the debut of Goldust on Mayhem, which also features Stardust* Match 4: United States Champion Sheamus vs Kane (Sheamus wins an OK match following hitting an Irish Curse onto Kane, after the match Kane attempts to chokeslam Sheamus but Sheamus reverses and nails Kane with a brogue kick and Sheamus celebrates with his Championship) *Next up, Daniel Bryan is shown with tape rapped around his stomach making his way out to the ring* (Daniel Bryan comes out to the ring to a huge pop and is ready for his match...nobody comes out to the ring and the lights go out...the lights come back on to see Daniel Bryan knocked out in the middle of right again and Ryan Mcbride standing tall over him with a chair in hand....Mcbride grabs a mic) Ryan Mcbride: Well, unfortunaly, Daniel. There will be no match for you tonight. Tonight will be a night that you once against lay down in the middle of the ring, knocked out cold. Now you don't appear to listen to me. You are nothing anymore. These fans are going to turn on you quicker then ever. Because, simply enough, you just don't got it anymore. And, now we are in a new era. Ryan Mcbride is here Daniel. You are just a small little, after-thought. Nobody thinks of you anymore, nobody cares of you anymore. And at Summer Showdown in 2 weeks. I am going to once and for all, put an end to the peace of trash these fans call "Daniel Bryan" and you Daniel, can bet...on...that. (Mcbride drops the mic onto Bryan and stomps on him, he walks out of the ring heavily booed and raises his arms on the stage as Mayhem goes off the air)